


Distraction

by TW Lewis (gardendoor)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardendoor/pseuds/TW%20Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al recieves an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: They’re not mine. Wendy Sheffield asked for Daniel/Ba'al, with the prompt "chains," which I interpreted a little loosely. I just kept wondering, when Daniel left Jack in the cell because there was something "he had to take care of," was it just to tip off Teal'c?

Ba'al adjusted the row of freshly cleaned blades, brushed a speck of imaginary dust off the gleaming bottles of acid. It was so tedious, waiting for the sarcophagus to revive the Tokra host O'Neill for another round of torture. Ba'al disliked being made to wait, it was... common. But he had to know why the Tokra had infiltrated his most secret base, to decide how best to frustrate their plans. And once he had broken O'Neill to his will, oh, the possibilities. To broadcast a recording of the interrogation, show the Tokra how their comrade had fallen before the might of Ba'al? Or implant the host with a Goauld symbiote and send him back to destroy the Tokra from within like a cancer?

"It's all about control, isn't it?" said a voice behind him.

Ba'al whirled to find a young man in light-colored clothing watching him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting a friend."

"A system lord needs no friends," Ba'al snapped at the stranger's presumption.

"I never said I was _your_ friend," came the laconic reply.

"Kree, Jaffa!" When his First Prime appeared, Ba'al ordered, "Take him to the holding cells. And find out why my most secret base is suddenly a public thoroughfare."

"My lord?" His First Prime glanced around the room and then stared at Ba'al, perplexed. "Of whom do you speak?"

Did the fool not have eyes? Ba'al opened his mouth to curse, but saw the stranger smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. The Jaffa truly could not see this intruder! What trickery was this? "Nothing," said Ba'al. "Return to your duties."

When they were alone again, the stranger had the temerity to turn his back on Ba'al to contemplate his tangle field. "It's an amazing invention, bending gravity to your will. You surround yourself with servants, armies, slaves, you use the sarcophagus to cheat death, and now you make sure even gravity has no hold on you. Are you that afraid of being controlled?"

"I fear nothing. Who are you?" Ba'al demanded, nettled.

"You can call me Daniel." His visitor stood patiently as Ba'al tried -- and failed -- to lay hold of him. Ba'al stepped back and assessed his visitor with wary but growing respect.

"How did you acquire such powers?" he asked.

"Oh, it wasn't easy," said Daniel.

"Show me."

"Well, the most important part is to release your burden," said Daniel. "Stop letting your needs and your fears dictate your thoughts and actions."

"I fear nothing," said Ba'al, drawing himself up to his full height.

"No?" Daniel asked. "Then step over there." He gestured at the tangle field.

Ba'al narrowed his eyes. "Leaving me at your mercy, I suppose. How stupid do you think I am?"

Daniel bit back a smile. "Look, it's not like I would be able to do much, right? All you would have to do is yell for the guards and they'd have you out of there in a jiffy."

Ba'al frowned at him, but stepped into the tangle field, feeling the increasing gravity pull him across the room and flatten him against the latticework of the wall. The tangle field weighed him down, making his whole body feel heavy, languid. He eyed the stranger warily, wondering what Daniel was planning.

"Nice," said Daniel with an appreciative smile. "Can you move at all? Loosen your robes?"

Ba'al frowned, but if anything, getting free of the weight of his clothes would make it easier to fight the tangle field, should something go wrong. "I believe so," he said. He could barely lift his hands; they skimmed his thighs, his groin, heavy and warm, until they reached his belt. Then he slid them up over his chest, easing first one shoulder and then the other out of the thick brocade. His nipples tightened in the chill of the room. The boots and trousers were more difficult, and he squirmed on the grating, aware of the spectacle he was making of himself as he struggled to free himself from the confines of the leather. The friction of his movements roused him, and by the time Ba'al sprawled naked and breathless on the grating, he could feel the head of his cock making wet trails across his flat stomach.

Daniel walked casually towards him, completely unaffected by the intense gravity. "Beautiful," he murmured. "How long has it been since someone really admired you, not just offered empty flattery as a concession to your power?"

Ba'al sneered in an attempt to hold on to some shred of self-assurance. "I fail to see what any of this has to do with gaining powers like yours."

"Patience," said Daniel. "You have to let go of your pride, your need for control." His eyes raked Ba'al's nude body, making Ba'al squirm again. "I want you to touch yourself. I want to watch you give yourself pleasure."

"I refuse to perform for your amusement," Ba'al snarled. "This game is over."

"Oh, it's not time to stop yet," said Daniel. "And this isn't for my amusement. But if you want to learn the truth, you're going to have to trust me a little while longer."

Ba'al frowned, but obediently lifted one hand to stroke his chest, carding through the crinkly hair until he could tease his nipples. Daniel was right; it had been too long since he'd done this for himself rather than trusting his pleasure to trained slaves -- no one else knew exactly when he wanted the sharp contrast of fingernails against the sensitive nerve clusters, or just how much pressure to use. His cock was begging for attention, but Ba'al made no move towards it, letting the pleasure rise across the skin of his chest, his belly, his thighs, knowing it would be all the more intense when he gave in.

"That's it," Daniel murmured, "Just like that." And with that encouragement, Ba'al finally dragged his hands down to grasp his neglected cock, rolling his balls with one hand as the other ground implacably up and down his shaft. There was a roaring in his ears, the room went dark. He couldn't remember it ever feeling this good, and he sobbed, his dignity shattered, as he writhed and spurted on the grating, lost in pleasure, for a stranger's amusement.

His heartrate slowed, his breathing returned to normal, but he could still hear the roaring, intermingled with booms. The lights flickered. "What is happening?"

Daniel grinned. "That would be Lord Yu's forces arriving." The lights snapped off entirely, and the gravity field dispersed, unceremoniously dropping Ba'al to the floor naked on a pile of semen-stained robes and leather pants. "Better tell Jack it's time to go. Thanks for giving him a break, Ba'al; I don't think he'd have been up for this if you'd kept at him. Hope it was as good for you as it was for me!" And with that, Daniel disappeared, leaving Ba'al cursing in the dark.

End.


End file.
